


A Pro In Everything But This

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: Jeremwood [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: A little ice skating date.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Jeremwood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Pro In Everything But This

**Author's Note:**

> For Alta :D I hope you enjoy!!

The Vagabond. A multi-talented terror haunting the streets of Los Santos. Some say he is nothing but Death himself, taking life with ease. Others say he is just a myth meant to scare those crawling the underground scene. A person larger than life, a god amongst men. Now with the power of his Crew behind him, he is unstoppable, even more fearless than before.

So when faced with ice and a pair of skates, it would be easy to believe he could handle the tools with ease. It’s just ice skating. He has handled worse things. Eyeing the ice, though, Ryan almost wished he was in some dirty alleyway getting into a fight. Ice is cold and unforgiving, leaves broken bones and bruises behind. Beside him Jeremy was gearing up, seemingly unintimidated by the act of ice skating. 

“Come on, Rye,” Jeremy smiled. The skates made him taller than what he actually was; now he stood at eye level with the elder’s lips. “You just gonna stare at the ice all day?” 

The thing was, Ryan just might spend all day staring at the ice. Not much intimidated the merc for hire, but potentially being out of action because he slipped on ice? Definitely didn’t rank up high on the bucket list. “Nah,” he said after a moment. He tore his gaze away to give a warm smile to the younger man, his Battle Buddy. “I was giving you time to prepare yourself for getting your ass kicked in.”

Ten minutes later finds Ryan holding onto the rail of the rink while Jeremy stood a couple feet away, laughing his ass off at the Gent. “I knew you were scared!” He crowed, all but bent over from the force of his laughter. “Big scary Ryan, afraid of ice.”

“Shut up,” Ryan snapped. He dared to let go of the railing only to grip it harder before, almost eating shit. “It’s my first time ice skating,” he admitted, a little sheepishly. “Plus I don’t wanna bust my ass and break something. I’m not as young as you,” he teased. Also don't wanna embarrass myself in front of you, he thought. He won’t admit it, but he thought of this as a little date. It was a rare day off from the Crew for the two of them and it was something he'd always wanted to try. Jeremy seemed to love the idea as well; how could he have changed his mind?

The Lad seemed to get the hint and his laughter stopped, replaced by a softer expression. “It’s my first time doing this too, Rye,” he said gently. He held his hand out to the Gent with a small smile of encouragement. “I’ve got your back Battle Buddy.” The nickname for the pair of them made Ryan feel more at ease. He knew Jeremy would never put him in harm's way intentionally. He let go of the rail and gripped Jeremy’s hand tightly, probably hurting it a bit (even for an “old fart” he had a good bit of strength) but if he were, the Lad gave no indication. Instead his smile seemed to grow bigger, just like the butterflies in Ryan’s stomach.

As it turned out, naturally, Jeremy was excellent at ice skating. “I was a gymnast,” he said as explanation, as though the two were related. Which in a way, Ryan mused, they were. He watched with barely hidden adoration as Jeremy made his way around the rink, doing all sorts of twirls and movements Ryan could only begin to describe how to do. He made it look so easy, like he had been doing it his entire life. That was something the Gent loved about the Lad; how he was able to take things in stride, able to pick up new skills and act as if he’d always been doing them. It was both charming and frustrating, the latter when they made it a competition between them and Jeremy was winning. But it was all a part of the way they have fun, the way they bond. 

He must’ve been staring a little too hard because Jeremy suddenly glanced back, smirking when he caught Ryan’s gaze. He skated back towards the older man and held a hand out, which Ryan took without a moment’s hesitation. “Can’t just stand there all day and look at the view,” Jeremy teased, looking up at Rye. “I know I look good and all.”

Ryan chuckled, keeping his eyes forward. He finally was able to skate without falling for a few minutes and didn’t want to risk being distracted and taking them both down. “It’s just impressive how you’re able to do all those tricks. I’m beginning to suspect you lied to me about this being your first time.” He chanced a quick look at the Lad and squinted in suspicion. Jeremy had that mischievous look in his eyes he tends to have right before he does something that takes people by surprise. Ryan barely had the chance to ask, “What are you-” before letting out a high yelp. Thinking he was falling he let go of Jeremy and braced himself for impact. When he never felt the unforgiving ice hit his back he looked up curiously- and promptly blushed. Turned out Jeremy had just dipped him, one of his hands on his upper back to keep him up, the other holding onto his hip. The Lad’s face was barely two inches from the Gent’s, their noses all but brushing against each other.

“I would never lie to my Battle Buddy,” Jeremy whispered. Ryan licked his lips briefly, eyes glancing down to the other’s and back up to his eyes. Thank God Jeremy had more courage than he did, otherwise the gap between them probably would never had been closed. The kiss was brief but everything Ryan had dreamed of, sweet and feeling of home. He smiled when Jeremy picked him back up, smiling wider when those warm hands never left him.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Ryan said softly. “My wonderful Battle Buddy.”


End file.
